


[Podfic] I Love You (Is All That You Can't Say)

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fix-It, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post TAB, Post-Episode: The Abominable Bride, Post-Tarmac Scene, Retrospective, Some Key Events Through Sherlock's POV, Spoilers TAB, Spoilers for Nearly Every Episode, Tarmac Scene Revisited, The Tarmac Scene (Sherlock)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: Then John turns toward him again.“Sherlock. On the tarmac. I got the feeling that you were going to, um. To say something else.”





	[Podfic] I Love You (Is All That You Can't Say)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theSeventhStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSeventhStranger/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Love You (Is All That You Can't Say)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765959) by [theSeventhStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSeventhStranger/pseuds/theSeventhStranger). 



> No holiday fic today because I don't want to get fatigue or cause you fatigue from relentless Christmasing. This fic theSeventhStranger was very kind to allow me permission to record an eon ago. It's a nice, subtle take on how things could have gone post-tarmac.

Length: 27:23

[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9nsa1l5hfpd4wrg/I+Love+You+%28Is+All+That+You+Can%27t+Say%29.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/i-love-you-is-all-that-you-cant-say-by-theseventhstranger)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Baby Can I Hold You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wLTIvnuuT-Y) \- Tracy Chapman piano cover by Annellie

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 4/365


End file.
